Heroldia City
Heroldia City is a city used as the main setting in Louisgustavo's version of Criminal Case. Heroldia City is a metropolitan city divided into a total of ten districts. The first fifty cases are situated in this city. The Heroldia Police Department is the law enforcement agency that serves the city of Heroldia. Latest Case C5CTB.png|Catching the Blade|link=Catching the Blade C4BIAH.jpg|Burning in a Hell|link=Burning in a Hell C3TV.jpg|Third Victim|link=Third Victim C2TBAS.jpg|Thrown by a Stone|link=Thrown by a Stone Cases Districts Heroldia City features a total of ten districts, each with unique scenery and composition. Pangkal Beach Pangkal Beach is the first district of Heroldia. It features beaches, hotels, many tourists, a boardwalk, and a business center. Case #1-#5 are situated in this district. West Area West Area is the second district of Heroldia. This district features many apartments, houses and mansions. Case #6-#10 are situated in this district. City Center City Center is the third district of Heroldia. It features government offices and a town hall. Case #11-#14 are situated in this district. Old-Heroldia Old-Heroldia is the fourth district of Heroldia. This district features many historical novelties of Heroldia as well as being near the university preserve and a lake. Case #15-#19 are situated in this district. The Hills The Hills is the fifth district of Heroldia. It fetures many hills, a mountain, and ski ramps. Case #20- #26 are situated in this district. Sianyang Field Sianyang Field is the sixth district of Heroldia. It features many paddy fields and farms. Case #27-#32 are situated in this district. Little India Little India is the seventh district of Heroldia. It consists of many immigrants from India, featuring Indian landmarks like some temples and statues. Case #33-#37 are situated in this district. East Area East Area is the eighth district of Heroldia. This district consists of many parks, plazas and more. Case #38-#42 are situated in this district. Al-Alain Al-Alain is the ninenth district of Heroldia. Similar to Little India, it contains many Arab immigrants, featuring many Arabic mosques. Case #43-#47 are situated in this district. Airport Airport is the tenth and final district of Heroldia. As an aptly named district, it has an airport. Case #48-#50 are situated in this district. Police Department For more about Police Department, see Heroldia Police Department. Characters Murder Weapons Ranks There are currently 19"Rank Ups" and they occur when the player reaches the following levels: *'Level 1' – Officer *'Level 5' – Deputy *'Level 12' – Detective *'Level 20' – Corporal *'Level 32' – Sergeant *'Level 45' – Lieutenant *'Level 60' – Captain *'Level 75' – Major *'Level 100' – Inspector *'Level 125' – Lead Inspector *'Level 150' – Commander *'Level 175' – Deputy Chief *'Level 200' – Commissioner *'Level 250' – Sheriff *'Level 300' – Ranger *'Level 350' – Marshal *'Level 400' – Senior Trooper *'Level 500' – General *'Level 600' – Secret Agent Police Pets Trivia * Heroldia may be a parody of Singapore. * Incidentally, the Heroldia flag is same with the Ukraine flag. See also * Heroldia Police Department * Cases in Heroldia City * Characters in Heroldia City Gallery Black_Police_Badge_male.png|Heroldia Police Department's logo|link=Heroldia Police Department Category:Cities